It's a cheesy love story, But it's our love story!
by MinuteAfterMidnight
Summary: After being kicked out of 3 school's, Judai and Jesse decide to turn it all around and start a new beginning, but with Jehu and Haou around, will they be able to? Full summary inside! Jehu x Jesse  Johan , Judai  Jaden  x Haou
1. Chapter 1

Luka-Neko: :3 She finally got a new story up!

Kaito-Neko: Why are we Neko's?

Rin-Neko: She will upload the other stories and as for the disclaimer: Dreaming'Of'That'Perfect'Sky does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or vocaloid :3

Len-Neko: Thank the lord.. Anyways, a few things about this story. Judai (Jaden) and Jesse (Johan) are girls :P. Jehu and Haou are their loves so what shipping would it make this? .?

Meiko-Neko: XD Idk either. Read on for full summary! Oh this may have MAJOR OOC (ZANE AND ASUKA) AND AU. AU means like own settings and stuff right? Well anyways, this has nothing to do with dueling :D meaning, I'm really just using the characters.

Miku-Neko: YUP. Anyways here's the summary: After being kicked out of 3 High schools, Judai and Jehu are forced to move away from their family and attend Sakura star high school. Here, they vow to each other to never get in trouble again and start a new way of life (for school). But with Jehu and Haou around, will they be able to keep their promise? Will they be able to stay sane? Will miss Yumine stay sane? With double the twins, no ones safe! And will they grow certain feelings for each other?

Gakupo-Neko: AND SO ON! Please read and review.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NEKO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jesse we there yet? My butt's going numb!" Judai complained to her twin sister. Said Bluenette sighed and turned to glare at her sister. "Are you the one driving? No I don't think so. And yes Judai, we're actually here-" Jesse started but was cut off by Judai's loud "HORRAY". "I thought we'd never get here! Hey, this place is actually nicer in real life, BUT TELL ME SOMETHING. Did we really need all the space? Jesse for heavens sake this is a mansion! Oh wait, you were planning on a few parties and stuff! Oh yeah!" Judai ranted on and on.

Jesse sighed and shook her head as she took her bag inside. "Judai, can you please tell me the reason we had to move from America all the way to Japan?" Jesse said, quickly un-packing silver ware and stuff. Judai pondered on the question for a bit before smiling childishly. "Because we got kicked out like 3 times for our terrible behavior. But still, that doesn't explain why- Oh yeah, we're supposed to turn our personalities around!" Judai said, pulling her bag out of nowhere.

"Bingo Princess." Jesse smiled, looking around the place.

"It's at time's like these that I thank our parents for being rich." Judai grinned, jumping onto their huge white couch.

The room was a very extraordinary room. The walls where painted black with white polka dots. The carpet was white and the curtains where black. Their couches where large and Black, only the love seats where white. Their kitchen was also large and the decoration was the same as the rest of the house.

"Um, Jesse, how many room does the house-er Mansion have?" Judai asked, looking around. "It said five. Oh well, if 'rents ever visit. Or Dhavie." Jesse said, climbing up the spiral stairs.

Dhavie was the twins older brother, who was the only 'Normal' one of the family. Yeah, crazy runs in the blood. "Oh awesome sauce! We have spiral stairs!" Judai yelled, running up the stairs, following Jesse.

"No dah. Go choose a room and un-pack, I'll order a pizza or something." Jesse said, putting in the last of her clothes. Judai blinked and nodded, slowly making her way out of her sisters room which was Light-teal blue with Black stripes. 'Wow, she works fast' Judai thought, arriving at her room. How did she know it was her room? 'JUDAI' Was printed in bold letters on her white door.

Judai grinned, wondering what her room was going to be like. Once she opened the door, she froze. Her room was just like Jesse's except hers was Brown and Black. What made her freeze? The huge round bed in the middle of the room, covered in stuffed animals. Posters of her favorite Vocaloids decorated the walls, and so many more things.

"KYA!" Judai yelled, running to the bed and jumping on it.

"I'm guessing you liked your room?" Jesse asked from her room. "Chez!" Was her response.

Jesse smiled. She knew just what Judai liked, her ultimate secret. Judai was completely in-love with stuffed animals and could not resist them. Back at their old school though, Judai had to keep this a secret because of their reputation, but now that their allowed a change, she could change. This made Jesse very happy. Jesse turned to the Giant mirror that decorated her left wall.

She stared at her reflection, before smiling. She never did care what others thought of her, all that mattered to her was what she or Judai thought. Back at her old school, People would always call her a freak of nature because of her natural blue hair. And she never cared. Jesse was a tall, slightly pale skinned girl with nice light-teal hair that fell a little past her shoulders. Sea-green eye's matched her hair, illuminating her face a bit more. She always wore a kind smile, one that Judai loved. That's why she would keep smiling, for her sister. Jesse also had an obsession, just not with stuffed animals. Her obsession dealt with bows. Yes, bows. Judai always joked with her, calling her Minnie mouse.

Truly in all, Jesse was a very pretty girl, with a heart made of gold. Just like her sister. Her personality was also matching. She was a calm and collected person that always wore a kind, encouraging smile no matter what the situation. Yet, she was also a bit crazy, but she blames her family for that.

Jesse, grinned, slipping one last bow onto her teal hair before dialing the Pizza hut number.

Judai smiled at her stuffed animals, already thinking of a name for each. She was currently holing a panda bear while looking in her large mirror that decorated her right wall. Judai was not much different than Jesse, with the exception of her hair and eye's and a bit of her personality. Judai's hair was a chocolaty brown that turned into an orangey-brown once you reached the top. Brown bangs decorated her fore-head, growing longer as they reached the sides. The sides of her bangs reached a bit past her shoulder, framing her face perfectly. The back of her hair was spiked up a bit, resembling that of a boys.

Just like her twin sister, she dint care of what others thought about her. She was Judai, and she was happy with that. Judai's personality consisted of extreme hyperness and cheeriness. The air around her practically screamed Happiness. To others, she was fun to be around. Despite being Jesse's twin, she was the one that was loudest and more energetic. While Judai preferred to ride her bike or skateboard, Jesse preferred to read a book peacefully in the garden, under a tree.

Once Judai finished un-packing, she ran down stairs. "Pizza here yet?" She asked Jesse. Jesse nodded and pointed to the box on the table. "Hey, look at that! We have a huge garden! In our backyard!" Jesse yelled, just now noticing it. She quickly ran our their glass doors and into the backyard, Judai following with tomato sauce and bread crumbs all over her face.

Just as they both suspected, their garden was A-MAZ-ING. Large rose bushes where planted all around the fence, tulips spread across their green grass along with other little flowers. Right in the middle of it all was a large pond filled with small fishes'. Just a bit to the left was a large cherry tree, with cherries growing out of it. Jesse grinned and jumped up and down while Judai stared. "Cool" Judai managed to say after swallowing another bite of her pizza.

"Cool? This is so magical! So wonderful! What are you talking about?" Jesse said, running to the pond and dipping her hand in.

"What ever, don't we have school tomorrow?" Judai Asked, heading back inside.

"Yeah why? Our supplies are already bought anyways." Jesse said, following Judai inside.

"Remember we have to practice trying out our new personalities?" Judai asked, flopping on the white couch which he has now claimed hers. Back off Jesse! Her's! All her's!

Jesse sighed and shook her head. "No Judai, we're being ourselves. I already told the 'rents my plan. We're gonna be ourselves, which means you get to take you little stuffed animals to school!" Jesse smirked, enjoying the blush on Judai's cheeks.

"Wha-what? But what if they-" Judai said, but got interrupted by a suddenly serious Jesse. Mood swings much?

"No Judai, we're gonna be who we want to be, who we are ok? Do this for me" Jesse said, staring deeply into Judai's honey-brown eyes.

Judai gulped, then sighed and nodded. "Alright, but what's the point in me taking my stuffed animals?" She asked. Jesse's seriousness faded away and was replaced with a large grin. "I think it'll help you with you grades!" Jesse said.

Judai sweat-dropped. What a sister she has. "Wait, does that mean you're going to wear your large bows?" Judai asked, smirking at her sister, who blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I am." Jesse finally said. "Aw man, I'm so nervous!" Judai yelled, flopping back onto the couch. "It's alright, we have the same classes." Jesse said, trying to ease her twins nervousness.

"Really?" Judai asked, sitting up. Jesse nodded and pulled out their schedules. "We, my friend or sister.. Whatever, are prepared!" Jesse grinned, pointing upwards. "Woot!" Judai yelled, standing up on the couch.

:::The Next day Because I want it to be!:::

"Ugh, Judai get up.." Jesse said, yawning as she walked into her sisters room. "I don' wanna." Was her response from the giant lump that sat on the giant round bed. "Get up Ju-Ju, we have school." Jesse tried again, using Judai's childhood nickname.

"Mleh" Judai groaned, finally getting up and walking into her shower. Jesse smiled tiredly before walking back to her room and into her own bathroom. "Hope she doesn't fall asleep in the shower" She mumbled tiredly as she herself took her shower.

Many minutes after, Jesse was the first one to finish changing. She wore a white, knee high sundress, with ruffles covering her chest area. Another thing, she and Judai where a bit flat-chested, but they dint care. Jesse hummed softly as she fixed the giant white bow on her ponytail. She quickly tied her ankle-high black boots. "There" She whispered before walking towards her younger twins room. Yeah that's right, younger by 10 seconds.

Judai was wearing black thigh-high shorts, a plain white tee-shirt, a brown vest over the white shirt, knee-high black socks and black boots that where similar to her sisters. "Jesse, which stuffed animal s-should I-I T-take" Judai stuttered. Jesse smiled and walked over to one that looked like a giant brown puff ball with wings, dragon feet and arms and a matching tail. "This one's cute" Jesse said.

Judai nodded, put on her checkered backpack, then grabbed her stuffed animal. She looked over at Jesse who had her binder and textbook in her hands. "You're not using a backpack this year?' Judai asked, already heading towards the front door. How they got all the way there was beyond them.

"Well yeah, I mean we only got one text-book for one of our classes so why not?" Jesse asked, walking towards their limo.

"We get a limo to drive us to school?" Judai asked, getting inside the limo and sitting next to her sister.

"Mom's orders. To and from school." Jesse informed. "How come they never tell me anything?" Judai whined. "Cuz, I'm more responsible." Jesse smirked.

Once they arrived at the school, the nervousness and the butterfly's came back. Everyone stopped walking or talking and stared at the limo. Judai and Jesse slowly got out, waving good bye to their limo driver who I shall name Alto. All eye's where on them as they slowly strode towards the front doors of the school. "Their staring at us" Judai whispered towards Jesse. "It's alright, just don't look back at them." Jesse instructed. Once they opened the doors and looked inside, they weren't so sure if they where to stay sane for the rest of the year…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NEKO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meiko-Neko: Er, Jesse kind of sounds like Luka/ Miku and Judai kind of sounds like Rin/ Len…

Miku: Sorry for the small amounts of mary-sue ness and er the OOC in between Judai and Jesse but D.O.T.P.S'S story, her rules.

Kaito-Neko: And she needed them to be like that so the story can flow perfectly.

Rin and Len-Neko: Please read and Review! She worked hard on this! :3

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LOVE YOU ALL:::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito-Neko: We're still Neko's? 

Meiko-Neko: Yup, anyways, this story got 2 reviews and so many favorites, alerts and stuff like that!

Rin-Neko: Thank you to all! A few more things we need to explain for the story.

Len-Neko: Ergh it is AU but the classrooms in the school look just like the ones in DA (Duel Academy :P). Oh and Haou will be OOC in this chapter, and this will be a long one just so you know.

Miku-Neko: Yeah, and Jesse's Hair isn't spiked UP more like spiked DOWN. Yeah, it took Dark a long time to get the girls together *sweat-drop*

Luka-Neko: Read on, DarkSpiritLover does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! And her new pen name is DarkSpiritLover!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NEKO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jesse, Judai? Girls, you can come in now." Mrs. Yumine said, opening the door. Judai took a deep breath and hooked arms with her sister, who remained calm as they stepped into the class. Mrs. Yumine took one good look at them, then started sweating. They looked just like the demon Anderson twins that terrorized the school almost everyday! But then she saw Judai's shy blush and Jesse's calm smile. 'No, they cant be like them. Their too innocent.' She thought, relieved.

"Ok, why don't you two sit next to the Anderson twins." She said, instantly regretting it. So much for trying to keep the girls sane and pure. She turned and glared at the boys, her glare full of poison. Said boys turned to her and smile innocently while raising their hands in the air. "Over there, girls." Mrs. Yumine muttered darkly.

Both girls turned to their teachers, raised an eyebrow, and walked to their seats. Judai took a seat next to a boy who looked a lot like her, with the exception of his Gold eyes and his hair was a bit spikier than hers. (1).

Jesse on the other hand sat next to a boy with dark teal hair, which was spiked up, and what seemed like orange eyes. She stared at him closely. He did look a lot like her. "Like what you see?" The boy smirked, making a faint color of pink spread on Jesse's cheeks. "Whatever." She said, rolling her eye's before getting started on her work.

To Judai's right sat a boy with a nice shade of brown hair and a careless smile plastered on his face. The air around him was cheerful and playful, which made Judai smile. Next to the boy was a pretty blonde girl, that from what Judai could tell was his sister, she wouldn't be surprised if she was. (Back to Jesse)

Jesse, already being done with her work, decided to look around class. She noticed that next to the boy that looked much like her sat a taller one with a bored look on his face. His hair was A darker teal with black eyes (Idk, I never paid much attention to Zane :P). Next tot the boy was a WAY shorter one with baby-blue hair that spiked out in all places. The small boy had pretty-silver eyes and small glasses. Jesse could already tell he was the taller guys little brother.

On the other side of the small boy sat yet another boy with coal black hair, a hat and what looked like a-CROCODILE! Jesse gasped a bit and looked away. Was there really a crocodile in their class? No duhr, then what was that thing she just saw.

Just as her heart rate calmed a bit Jesse decided to just read book until- "Psst! New girl!" "Jesse" " Sure, sure. What's the answer for Number 10?". Jesse sighed and looked over at the Teal-haired idiot. "15" Jesse answered simply before returning to her book. "Thanks! Name's Jehu by the way." The boy said, grinning. "That's nice." Jesse said simply, paying no attention to the boy next to her. Until he started playing with her hair.

"Do you mind?" Jesse asked. The boy grinned and shook his head. "Nope." Jesse sighed out in frustration before slapping his hands off. "You no touchie." She said, simply wondering if Judai was going through the same hell. "Jehu! I said no touchie!" 

(With Judai!) Judai chewed nervously on the eraser on her pencil. Cursed math! "The answers 15" The boy next to her whispered. She turned to see him smiling, which caused her to grin. "Thanks!" She grinned, quickly writing it down. "I'm Judai by the way, who are you?" Judai asked, putting her worksheet away and placing Kuriboh on her desk (The stuffed animal, you should know :P).

The boy stared at The Kuriboh before answering. "I'm Haou. I take it you like Kuriboh's?" He asked, poking the brown fur bal. Judai nodded. "Nice. So what was life for you in you old school?" Haou asked. Judai grinned, liking the fact that her new friend was really cute- 'No bad Judai!' She mentally scolded herself. "Well, we where quite the troublemakers and we were feared by half the school and all our teachers.. But we've decided to change." Judai said.

Haou nodded, then stopped. "It's hard to believe that you girls where trouble makers though." Haou said. Judai nodded. "We get that a lot. It was mostly me, Jesse just planned everything out. How's school for you here?" Judai asked. She instantly regretted it when she saw the evil grin that crept up on Haou's face. Mood swings much? "Well, we are the trouble-makers here. Everyone's probably lost their sanity by now." Haou said, the evil grin never leaving his face.

"So.. Who're your friends?" Judai asked, deciding to change the subject before that grin got any wider. "Hm, well we have Fubuki who sits right next to you, sitting next to him is Asuka, his sister (Cue party in Judai's head). Over there next to you sister, is my twin brother Jehu. By the way, I'm sorry for her poor soul." Haou said, looking in the direction of his their twins. "Sorry?" Judai asked, looking over at their twins as well.

Then she saw what he meant by sorry. Jehu was molesting her poor sister in every kind of way, and poor Jesse looked as if she was about to explode. Haou chuckled while Judai grinned. Looks like her sister found a friend. "So where are you going to sit for lunch?" Haou asked. 

"Well I don't know.." Judai said. "How about you sit outside with us?" The brunette next to her asked. "Eavesdropping on our conversation where you Fubuki?" Haou asked, looking really annoyed. Fubuki grinned sheepishly as his sister hit him on the head. "Sorry 'bout that Haou-Kun" Asuka said, pulling on her brothers ear. "I'd love to sit with you guys. We don't really have anywhere else to sit anyways." Judai grinned. 

Asuka also grinned. "Great, I wont be the only girl that way!" She said, rather happily. "Only girl?" Judai asked.

Asuka nodded and answered, "I have to sit with Haou, Fubuki, Jehu, Syrus, Jim, Zane and Edo." Asuka said, sighing and he brother burst into tears. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing! Do you hate your lovely brother? Why? Why, my dear sister?" He said dramatically as Asuka tried to shut him up.

"Yeah, just let me as Jesse." Judai said, pulling out her phone and texting her sister quickly.

(With Jesse) "Jehu, for the last time- Oh wait my phone" Jesse said, pulling out her phone from her binder. 

'Hey Jess, Haou said if we wanna sit with him n his friends 4 lunch, you wanna?' The text read.

'Yeah I will, if I make it out alive! Jehu is su annoying!' Jesse replied.

'Whatever, ya'll make a cute couple! C u later then!' Judai texted and went back to talking with her newly made friends.

Jesse stared at the last text, eye's wide. Cute couple? "We actually do!" She heard someone whisper in her ear. She gasped and almost fell out of her chair as she turned to see a smirking Jehu reading the text. "Ever heard of personal space?" Jesse said angrily as she put her phone away.

"Yeah, I've heard." Jehu said, sitting back in his chair. Jesse shook her head and went back to reading, only to have the book pulled out of her hands. "Jehu! Give me my book back that was 20 dollars sir!" Jesse yelled, reaching for the book. "Well, Mam, this book her costs a kiss on the cheek!" Jehu smirked, pointing right at his cheek. Jesse glared at him and stuck her tongue out. "Whatever, Judai has the same book and she's never read it, I could just take it from her." Jesse said, sitting back down.

Jehu pouted, and for a minute Jesse thought it looked cute before shoving all thoughts of him out of her head. "Your no fun, Jess." Jehu said, smirking a he used her nickname. Jesse's head shot up, glared at Jehu, before going back to reading. "Whatever, now bugger off." Jesse said, ignoring anything else he said. Jehu eventually gave up and decided to walk over to his twin brother and bother him instead.

"Sorry about Jehu, he tends to be like that." A shy small voice said. Jesse instantly looked around, then down only to see a short smiling boy. Before she could stop herself, she reached her hand down and ruffled his hair, only to pull her hand back up. "Ah, I'm sorry your just really- Adorable." Jesse blushed. "It's ok, I'm Syrus by the way, and this is my older brother Ryo!" Syrus said energetically (Idk why I kept Syrus' English name, guess I just like it a lot :P).

"Hi there, then." Jesse smiled at both of them. And so she went on talking with Syrus, Ryo eventually joining in the conversation as well.

(Back with Judai!) Judai sighed as Jehu messed around with her Kuriboh. "Careful with the eye's Jehu." Judai said, watching him mess with it. "I'm not going to pop his eyes-" Jehu started but immediately stopped as the Kuriboh flew out of his hand and hit Mrs. Yumine right in the face. Jehu turned and met face to face with an angry looking Mrs. Yumine. "You're not getting this till the end of the day Jehu!" Mrs. Yumine said and went back to whatever the hell she was doing.

Fubuki, Asuka, Haou, Jehu and Judai stared wide eyed at her before turning back to each other, all except Judai. She looked sadly at her Kuriboh as it sat on the edge of Mrs. Yumine's table. "Its ok Judai, Jehu will get it back, won the." Asuka growled, glaring at Jehu who cowered behind Haou. "Yeah, I-I will." He stuttered, before turning to Haou. "Help me man." He whispered to him, but Haou just shook his head.

"Your on your own, and you better hurry because he sister looks pissed." Haou said, grinning evilly while staring at Judai's blue haired sister who stared in shock at the item on Mrs. Yumine's table, quickly standing up and walking in their direction.

Once she reached their table, she whacked Jehu on the head as hard as she could, causing him to yelp and fall down. "Jehu, baka! That was Judai's favorite!" Jesse said, patting her sisters head. "Its ok Jess, I'll get it back". Judai said, forcing a strained smile. "Alright, just let me-" "OW!" "There we go, so when does lunch start?" Jesse grinned innocently.

"In about ten minutes." Asuka answered. Haou sighed as he helped his brother up. "Told you man, don't mess with girls." Haou said as Jehu yelped when he touched the bruise on his head. "Here Jess, take my seat." Judai said, allowing her sister to sit while she sat on the desk. "I'm hungry, what's for lunch?" Judai asked, just as her stomach growled. Haou chuckled and answered. "Fried shrimp and-" "OMG FRIED SHRIPM! YES, THANK THE ALMIGHTY LORD UP-THERE!" Judai yelled, hugging her sister tight.

Said sister was turning blue. "Ju-Judai! Let go, you're hurting me!" Jesse managed to gasp out. Judai gave her a sheepish smile as she let go of her sister and then turned back to the group. "So where do you guys sit?" Judai grinned, poking her sister who still looked a little blue.

"Outside under a tree. Gotta love nature." Fubuki said immaturely. Judai nodded and started biting her nails. "That hungry?" Jehu asked, while she nodded. "Bad Judai! Its not lady like to bite your nails! They'll never grow if you do." Jesse scolded, lightly slapping Judai's hands.

Judai pouted and stared at her sister. "Geez, you sound just like Aunt Nellie. I'm getting worried, should we call a priest and scare the demon out of you?" Judai asked innocently while smiling, earning a whack from her sister.

"Whatever. You're just like mom and dad combined, which is actually pretty scary. Dhavie and I are the really normal ones aren't we?" Jesse asked. Judai frowned, then nodded. "I take that as a compliment you know." She said quickly. They turned to see their newly made friend's confused look's. "Aunt Nellie is the fancy, rich hag of our family. I don't really like her, she would always dress me up in little dresses and try to teach me on how to be a 'Lady. I felt more like a doll. Terrible I tell yah." Judai said, shuddering at the thought of her aunt.

"And Dhavie is our older brother, the other normal one in our family. Even I can get crazy, but I blame our parents for it." Jesse said, grinning. "Once again, I'm hungry!" Judai complained. Asuka blinked and looked down at her watch. "It should be ringing right about now." She said and as if on cue the bell rang.

"Alright, you're dismissed." Mrs. Yumine said, getting up and following the rest of the kids out. The group got up and started walking towards the door, meeting up with Syrus, Ryo and Jim on the way but stopped when they notice Judai was missing. "Judai?" Jesse called out but there was no answer. Everyone stared at Jesse, who looked worried. "Lets check in the classroom." Asuka suggested as they walked towards the classroom.

Just as they suspected, Judai was in the classroom. She was sitting on Mrs. Yumine's desk, smiling while hugging her Kuriboh. "Judai, come on! We're leaving." Jesse sighed, while the others grinned. "I couldn't forget him!" Judai whined and followed them out. "After all, it was Jehu's fault." Judai said, hooking arms with her sister.

"Hey! I thought we where cool!" Jehu yelled. "Blah." Was Judai's only response. After they got their food, they all headed outside and sat under a tree. "This is nice, its really pretty here." Jesse said, smiling as she looked around. "But you're prettier." Jehu said, smirking and earning a kick on the shin from Judai. "No flirting with my sister. She has studies to complete." Judai said, taking a sit next to her sister, Haou eventually sitting next to her.

Over the few hours of class, they have become great friends, which made Judai really happy, to know that she has another person to rely on. And that Haou wasn't as flirtatious as his brother ( o_o I got the word right!).

"Judai, I can defend myself, thank you." Jesse said, poking her sister with her shop-sticks. "Hey! Watch where you poke those sticks!" Judai said, eating yet another shrimp. "That's what she said." Jehu said, smirking and stealing a shrimp from Jesse's bento (right? T.T I suck). "Eat out of your own Jehu!" Jesse whined as Judai smiled.

Over the few hours of class, Jesse and Jehu seemed to have built a love-hate relationship, though Judai knew Jesse was happy to make a new friend. "So what is this thing?" Ryo asked, pointing at Judai's Kuriboh. "It appears to be a Kuriboh, Oni-Chan (RIHGHT?) Syrus said, poking it. (A/N quick note, can anyone tell me what Jim's crocodile is called? I know it's a girl but, gah please?). "My croc would enjoy playing with it." Jim said, placing his crocodile down, only to have Jesse let out a huge shriek and jump in Jehu's lamp. "Get it away! Get it away!" She yelled.

"I knew you loved me!" Jehu grinned. Jim sweat-dropped and put the crocodile around his neck. "Sorry about that, mate." He said. Jesse nodded and sat back in her spot, leaving behind a pouting Jehu. "Oh grow up Jehu!" She said, flicking some rice in his face. Judai and Haou chuckled, watching their 10 second older siblings fight.

"Say, you two would a make a cute couple." Fubuki said, stroking his fake beard. Judai blushed a crimson red while Haou tried to hide the pink on his cheeks. "Fubuki!" Judai yelled, throwing one of her shrimps at his face, instantly regretting it. "My shrimp! Oh well.." She said sadly, before stealing one from Jesse's bento. "Seriously?" Jesse said, sighing afterwards.

"So, you girls busy on Friday?" Asuka asked, trying to break the awkward moment for Haou. "No, why?" Jesse asked. "Want to go to the mall with me? I'm tired of being stuck with the guys." Asuka sighed, knowing the rant that followed. "That'd be great!" Judai grinned. She wasn't about to spend her Friday watching Jesse read for another 4 hours. She had a life.

"Yeah, I guess." Jesse said, throwing her food away in the magical trashcan that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Truth was, the was someone hiding in the trashcan, and that someone was a boy that had fallen in-love with Jesse when he first saw her. Love at first sight? 'Don't worry Jesse! You'll be mine, I'll save you from Jehu!' The boy thought.

(Back to the group) "Hey where's Edo?" Asuka asked, looking around. "Went home. Said he wasn't feeling well." Ryo answered. Asuka nodded and maybe blushed a bit. Judai noticed and grinned. "Hey Haou, does Asuka have a crush on Ryo?" Judai whispered in Haou's ear. "I guess. But why? You trying to play match-maker? You don't even know them well." He whispered back. Judai grinned. "That's why you're helping me!" She said. 

"Helping you with what?" Jim asked, and everyone else seemed to by their confused looks. "With my math homework. Jesse aint good enough." She lied, sticking her tongue out at Jesse. "Fine then." Jesse hmphed, turning away. Everyone else just shrugged.

By the end of the day, everyone was dead tired. They where forced to run 2 miles in Gym, which was right after they ate. And then 3 more thanks to Jehu and Haou and their prank. "You're going home with me right Haou?" Judai asked, remembering their plan on hooking Ryo and Asuka up. "Yeah, can Jehu come? He almost burned the house down last time trying to make popcorn." Haou said.

Judai nodded while Jesse paled. "Sure." And with that they where off. Jehu and Haou where surprised to see the limo standing there, but dint say a word. They where too tired to walk anyways. Once they arrived, their eye's almost popped out of their heads. "Welcome to the Yuki mansion, yatta, yatta. Oh look, its time for FullMetal Alchemist!" Judai yelled, running inside, Her sister and both boys following.

Wonder what crazy things might happen while their here.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NEKO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miku-Neko: That was rather long..

Kaito-Neko: I agree, sorry for the small amounts of mary-sue-ness and the OOC, but yeah, that's how the characters are gonna be :D

Rin-Neko: Bleh so yeah.. Oh! (1) Jesse's hair is spiked DOWN. Not like Syrus' but in a girl's way. Yeah, that's it.

Len-Neko: Got any suggestions? Questions? In the review. Push that pretty button down there! Yeah, you know you want to~

Luka-Neko: Sorry about Len *sweat-drop* Please do review and Read! Or read and review.. Ehe! Thank you for your time!

Meiko: .. Yeah, what she said. 


	3. Chapter 3

DarkSpiritLover: … I'm so sorry!

Rin and Len-Neko: *Runs over DarkSpiritLover with road-roller* You! You haven't uploaded in so much time! I'm surprised this story still got favorites and reviews!

Luka-Neko: *Sweat-drops* Eh thank you to those who have reviewed, and sorry for DarkSpiritLover's laziness!

DarkSpiritLover: In my defense it wasn't laziness! I had to go to Anime Matsuri 2011, then the rodeo, then I have school and homework, then my parents took us to a safari like thing and so many more things!

Miku-Neko: *cough* lazy *cough*

DarkSpiritLover: *Glare* anyways, teehee. I will be uploading new stories! For example: GX high school host club (Don't steal mah title!) If you guys know Ouran and GX well then. And a new Ouran Story, and uploading Love is war. Thank you for the favorites by the way, it has like 24 of them.

Kaito-Neko: Geez. Finally. And when do I come in?

DarkSpiritLover: IDK! Anyways, on with the story, once again, sorry and thank you! :3!

Warnings: OOC! Forming of RoyalShipping?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::BORN THIS WAY BABY!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The group walked towards the front door of the mansion, Jesse in the front thinking about what to cook for their visitors and themselves, and Judai, Haou and Jehu in the back talking over random things. Their friendship seemed to be getting better and better, much to Jesses Joy.

Once they got to the front door, Jesse abruptly stopped. "What's wrong, Princess?" Jehu asked, using the nickname he'd given Jesse in order to annoy her. It worked well until she gave up and decided to ignore it.

"Something's wrong. There's something new about our house, but I don't know what." Jesse said, her eyes sliding towards the sweating Judai that was looking away. "Judai, sweetheart, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with it, would you?" Jesse asked sweetly, already knowing the answer.

"M-me? What? Pfft no! Why would you ever think I did it! I'm innocent! You can prove it! I did not have a Hot tub installed in the middle of our living room- Crap!" Judai yelled out, slapping a hand over her mouth as soon as the words came out.

"You what?" Jesse shrieked, turning to the door and attempting to open it. "NO!" Judai screamed, tackling Jesse to the floor. "Don't open the door Jesse!" Judai yelled, pinning her sister down. "Judai! Why!" Jesse yelled at the younger twin, flipping over and pinning her down. "Sure were rich but that doesn't mean 'GO AND BUY EVERYTHING YOU CAN!'" Jesse yelled out, having a hard time pinning Judai down.

The boys stood there, watching silently. Jehu had a smirk on his face as he watched and Haou was plain worried. "Haou! Open the door! The key is right by that rose bush over there!" Jesse yelled at Haou, who nodded and did what told. "Haou you traitor! How could you? I thought we where cool!" Judai said, her voice laced with disappointment.

"Sorry Ju-Chan!" Haou said, walking towards the girls. "Now lets see what you did!" Jesse yelled, jumping off of Judai and sprinting inside.

Judai, on the other hand, turned pale. "Fudge with pickles on top!" She yelled, before pushing Haou out of the way and following her sister inside. "Its not what it looks like-" "OH MY GOD! JUDAI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO MOM AND DAD? OH WIAT, THEY'RE JUST AS CRAZY AS YOU SO THEY WONT CARE! BUT THEN WE'LL GO BROKE! JUDAI!" "I'm sorry- wait what are you doing with that lamp.. Jesse-San.. Put the lamp down.. Oh my god!"

"You think-" Crash "That you can-" crash "waste all our-" crash "Money, huh?" crash "Well lets see-" crash "How you'll-" crash "Do-" crash "without money!"

By now, even Jehu was worried. "Oi Haou, you think we should check up on them?" Jehu asked, quietly as he stared at his brother. "Y-yeah.." Haou answered, slowly making his way to the door. Once they got there, they both froze. There where chairs and tables thrown all over the floors, broken lamps who's glass decored the couches, and in the middle of it all, a rather large hot tub that carried the same designs as the rest of the living room.

A bit to the side were the twins in a rather odd position. Jesse was on top of Judai, and she appeared to be choking her. Said girl laid at the bottom, hands clawing at Jesses. "H-Haou, Jehu! He-help, she's choking me!" Judai managed to gasp out. Both boys nodded and ran to them, Jehu pulling Jesse off and Haou dragging Judai away from Jesse, making sure she was ok.

"Alright! Calm down!" Jehu screamed at them, the latter quickly quieting down. "Good. Now were going to help you pick up, and Jesse and Judai.. You both apologize." Haou said sternly, as he watched both girls glare at each other.

And so they spent two hours cleaning up, the girls luckily having extra lamps in the attic. Once they where all finished, Judai and Jesse apologized Yuki style. As in, they literally tackled each other to the ground, crying about how sorry they where and if they could be forgiven. Jehu and Haou watched in amazement, surprised by their mood swings. "I think they're bi-polar." Jehu whispered as Haou nodded.

"Well now that that's over with, I'm hungry." Jehu said, and as if on cue both his and Judai's stomach growled. Judai blushed as Jehu smirked and Jesse rolled her eyes. "I'll go cook, just let me go change." She said as she walked up the spiral stairs. "Why don't you cook, Judai?" Haou asked, staring at the Duo-haired girl who blushed crimson and looked down. "I don't know how to cook.." She mumbled.

There was a moment of silence before Jehu and Haou broke down laughing. "Oh shut up!" Judai growled, glaring at both boys who quickly shut their mouths. "That's better, now Haou, help me make some airplanes with little notes inside!" Judai said, smiling brightly at the boys who where once again, surprised by her mood swings.

"Why the notes?" Jehu asked her curiously as she pulled out many colorful sheets of papers and markers. "Because we wants to set Asuka and Ryo up. They seem to like each other. Ok so, Haou, you fold the paper into airplanes and I'll write the notes, ok?" Judai asked sweetly. Haou nodded and started folding as Jehu pouted. "Can I help?" He asked, but frowned when Judai shook her head.

"No. Go bother Jesse or something. Look, there she comes now." Judai said, testing her airplane flying powers. The airplane ironically landed right in Jesse's mouth, well at least the tip of it did. Jehu burst out laughing, Judai following and Haou eventually joining in.

"One day, Judai, One day." Jesse hissed, walking into the kitchen, Jehu tagging along for the fun of it. Judai stared after them then turned back to Haou, who kept making colorful airplane. "Ten dollars on Jesse ending up in one of those mental home thingy's." Judai said, grinning at Haou who smirked and nodded. "You're on." He said, agreeing before going back to making airplanes.

"You think this'll actually work?" Haou asked Judai, who nodded and grinned. "This plan full proof, I'm sure of that!" Judai answered, before drawing a heart on a pink paper airplane. "So how's it going to work?" Haou asked, wanting to be prepared for their plan.

"Ok so tomorrow during class, when Yumine-Sensei is busy, you throw you half of the airplanes at Ryo and I'll throw my half at Asuka. Then in lunch, I just know they're going to be talking about how they got airplanes with mixed signs and eventually they'll read the messages and Ryo without thinking will ask Asuka on a date, who without thinking will say yes. For that we have to drag the rest of the gang away. The only one's who we'll have problems with will be Fubuki and Manjoume, but lets leave them to Jehu." Judai said, as if she's done it a million times.

Haou stared at her in disbelief, wondering how in the world she got so professional at this. "O-ok.." He said, before finishing up his last airplane. "So only ten?" He asked Judai who nodded. "Yep, anymore would be too much." She answered as she wrote.

(In the kitchen!) "Jehu! Don't eat that! It poisonous!" "Then why would you have it in the kitchen?" "You'll never know when you might need it, sir!" The two bickered as if they where a married couple.

"You know, we bicker as if we where a married couple.." Jehu said, looking thoughtfully. "Ick. Pass me the carrots." Jesse said, pointing to the bag on the right of Jehu.

"What are you making?" Jehu asked, curious as to why she hadn't mentioned what she was cooking to him yet. "Not telling, now get out!" Jesse said, pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Aww!" Jehu whined, then pouted as she slammed the door in his face. He stared at the door before walking back to the duel colored idiots who where planning some crazy shiz. "You're done already?" He asked as he noticed them playing rock paper scissors. "Jehu! Just the man I wanted to see. We need your help tomorrow, ok?" Judai said, grinning at the dark teal haired boy who resembled her sister.

"What.. Do you need help on?" He asked. "We need you to get Manjoume and Fubuki away from Asuka and Ryo so our plan can work." Haou answered. "Oh, ok then." Jehu nodded. "Ok guys! Food's ready! It might be hot so be careful!" Jesse yelled, smiling as she brought in two plates and set them in front of he boys. "Chicken soup? I thought it was for the sickly." Jehu said, but still ate the soup. "You are sick. In the head." Jesse answered before walking back to the kitchen and back out.

"Thanks." Judai said, carefully eating hers. "So what's your plan?" Jesse asked. After a long explanation, Jesse stared and stared before grinning. "I wanna help!" She said, childishly. "You can help Jehu drag Manjoume and Fubuki away." Haou said, finishing his soup. "You're done? Wow that was fast." Judai said in pure amazement. "It was a very good soup, Mam." Haou answered before taking the empty bowl to the kitchen.

"So plan Chocolate officially starts tomorrow!" Judai said, carrying her bowl into the kitchen as well. "Plan chocolate?" Jehu asked Jesse. "She has a chocolate obsession." "Ohh."

After they ate, the group watched a movie and talked about anything they could think of, quickly becoming even better friends. "And so that's how we got kicked out of the first school. Pretty sick, huh" Judai said, proudly.

"Yeah.." Jehu said, amazed at how Jesse used to be. Just like him, in female form! "Gah, its getting pretty late. We've got to go. By girls, see you tomorrow, Judai, don't forget the airplanes!" Haou said, walking towards the front door and putting his shoes on.

"I wont, I wont. Oh and.. Wait! We'll get a limo to drive you guys home!" Judai said, smiling. "Limo? Oh yeah!" Jehu yelled before Haou could say anything. "Thanks I guess. Bye thanks for having us over!" Haou said before disappearing out the door with Jehu.

Judai looked at Jesse who smiled and walked upstairs. "She so loves Jehu." She said, smirking, before going around and turning the lights off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meiko-Neko: And that's a rap! Ok so, once again sorry for Dark's laziness *glare* and please R&R!

Miku-Neko: Sorry if it was bad or short, but anyways thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

DarkSpiritLover: 0.0 I-I I cant even tell you guys how sorry I am and how much I love you. Although I was out cold, I still got some reviews and lots of favorites/ alerts. I love you guys truly. Sorry I was out cold, school got super harder, with the tests and all and now its last day of school drama and I'm frikin' busting out crying because of all the great friends I've made, some of my friends are suspended and its all too much for me. Thank you for sticking with.

Miku-Neko: Yeah she's had a lot of worries, some that may not seem like much but to her matter the world. For example, looking Asian pro when she does cosplay, which to get and how to make herself look taller and professional.

Len and Rin-Neko: Yeah. Well anyways here is the third chapter. Excuse us if she doesn't remember something! Or is she lost any of her awesome-ness.

DarkSpiritLover: I shall never loose my awesome-ness! The hero never does ((Newest obsession: Hetalia!))

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::JUDAS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ngh.. Judai come on. Second day of school and you still havnt got up. What are alarm's for anyways? Jesus Christ girl, I said get your lazy bum off that bed! Judai! Gah get up!" A tired Jesse yelled as she glared at Judai who made no signs of getting up.

"You my friend, leave me no choice. I shall go to extremes." Jesse smirked, pulling up her phone and pretending to phone someone.

"Haou-kun? Hey this is Jesse and by the way, Judai says she loves you and totally needs you right now! Its so cute how she mumbles your name in her sleep!"

"Sh-she does?" Came a response from the other end.

Jesse's eyes broke wide. She had actually made the call? She had actually told Haou all that? Oh my god, if Judai found out she was totally dead.

"Gah! Haou-Kun I am so sorry for waking you up! I was totally kidding, it was the only way to get Judai to wake up, but then again she dint so she doesn't know about this conversation, so please don't tell her or else I am totally dead and I don't want to be murdered by my own sister- Oh crap I am sorry again, that does not mean Judai doesn't love you, trust me she does, maybe as a friend but I'm pretty- gah I'm rambling non-sense look at me! Ah so sorry!" Jesse rambled to Haou as quick as she could before hanging up.

((With Haou)) Haou stared at his phone in confusion. First she tells him that Judai loves him, then tells him it's a lie? Weird as hell… He sighed and decide to ignore it, then walked to Jehu's room.

"Oi, get up man, we have school."

"Ngh I nuh wannaz" Was all he heard from the blue bed.

"Ugh, Jesse's going to be at school today." Haou said, smirking and walking out of the door, already knowing his dum nut of a brother was going to head straight for the shower. So he was well surprised when he did not hear any noise.

He walked back and looked in, only to see Jehu looking in a mirror and brushing his teeth. Jehu turned back and looked at him. "Oi, Haou hurry up man! We have school!" Jehu yelled before turning back and sending the mirror a flirtatious smirk.

Haou sighed and rolled his eyes before showering and changing.

((Back with The girls)) Jesse smiled as she added a black bow to go with her black skinny jeans, her red t-shirt and her black vest.

"Judai, you done? Hurry, we're leaving!" She yelled as she grabbed her things and ran down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm done!" Judai yelled, running down the stairs, shoes in one arm and stuffed animal in the next. Today, Judai's outfit consisted of short white shorts with black chains hanging out, knee high all black converse (with white shoe laces) and a black and white panda shirt. To complete it, a panda stuffed animal.

"Uh-uh. Shoes on young lady." Jesse said, stopping Judai from zooming out the door. Judai pouted, before grinning, crouching down.. And zooming out the door and jumping in the limo. Jesse sighed and rolled her eyes before locking the door and joining her crazy sister in the limo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::DON'T STOP THE PARTY!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once again, the limo arrived at the school, and everyone who knew the girls waved at them. The girls waved back before walking to the school, Judai fist pumping and yelling out the lyrics of a song and Jesse pretending she wasn't her sister.

"Girls!" Two animated voices yelled simultaneously as they entered. They turned to see the guy twins. "Judai, you have the airplanes?" Haou asked, his cheeks turning pink for some odd reason. "Yeah, I did. Hehe, your cheeks are pink and stuff." Judai giggled childishly.

"Hello Princess, what are you doing on this fine day?"

"Ignoring you, idiot."

"Oww, harsh my love, don't burn my heart too much."

"I'm ignoring you, Jehu."

"Sure looks like it.."

"Gah! You know what?"

"What? I got it, my hair is blue!"

"Nah! Lord, please spear me from this horror you cal, Jehu!"

"Does that mean I'll get struck by lightning? Aww, I wanted to live a little longer!"

And with that Jesse walked off, pretending she never had that conversation with the orange eyed demon.

Judai and Haou chuckled before following her, Jehu tagging along behind. "Ok, so you guys remember the plan right?" Judai asked.

"Yeah." The boys answered while grinning. "And since I'm awesome and I know something ought to go wrong, I brought us all mustaches!"

"Jehu, that may be the stupidest thing that has ever to come out of you mouth.." Haou mumbled and stared at his brother in stupid-awe.

"Come out of the mouth? Eww.." Judai mumbled, looking completely disgusted. "Grow up will yah?" Haou said, lightly smacking her in the head. "Hey, what are you planning?" They heard a feminine voice ask behind them. They turned to see Asuka, Ryo and Syrus staring at them.

"Taking over Spain and Sweden. Maybe Norway." Judai answered casually. At that, Asuka giggled and Ryo smiled. "With mustaches?" Ryo asked, and the three idiots nodded. "Where's Jesse?" Syrus asked, worriedly.

"Let me guess, Jehu annoyed her away." Asuka said, staring at Jehu who pouted and nodded.

Everyone but Jehu and Judai shook their heads and sighed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::WAKA WAKA, EH EH!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ok class, this may seem like a question for a fifth grader, but where do you want to be in life when you group up, or at least finish college?"

There was only one student who raised her hand, and that student was an overly excited Judai.

"Yes Judai?" Ms. Yumine asked, still hoping the girls where sane.

"I..I want to be in the Italian mafia!" Judai exclaimed happily, standing on her desk, pointing towards the ceiling, where Jehu was now looking curiously.

"Woot! Yeah, go Judai!" Haou cheered and clapped with half the class. Judai bowed while the class quieted down, and Jesse sighed. "You realize you have to be Italian, right?" She asked as Judai pouted.

"Buzz-Killer" Judai mumbled and sat back down.

"Forget I ever asked.." Ms. Yumine said, all hopes of having a normal conversation with the class gone. And all hopes of the girls staying sane. Well, at least one.

"Agh Jehu! STOP IT! CH-CHIIGIII!"

Scratch that. No hopes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I WILL NOT BOW!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

While the class worked silently on the worksheet they had just gotten, two idiots furiously texted each other.

MafiaChick: Dude, when we gona start man? Oh bro im frikin starvin…..

Archangel: rite nao if u wnt.. Ik ik im starvin 2!

MafiaChick: N k den, I get Ryo u get Asuka…. She's sittin nxt to Jesse.. On the right n Ryo's sittin on Jehu's left… k den.. Lets do dis awesome crap..

Archangel: n k txt u wen im dune.

And so Judai was the first to throw a pink paper airplane. As soon as she did, she ducked her head and watched Asuka's reaction out of the corner of her eye. She smirked at the look of confusion Asuka gave the airplane then the blush that smeared all across her cheeks.

Next it was Haou's turn to cause chaos. He threw the airplane at Ryo immediately after Judai threw hers, resulting in the same reaction. This was going to be fun…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I WANT YOU TONIGHT!::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jehu! Shut up!"

"Jesse keep quiet!"

"Oi! Its not my fault this idiots bothering me!"

"But princess!"

"Screw you!"

"I'd like that…."

"Both of you! Shut up!"

Current location: Up on a tree, watching Ryo and Asuka talk to each other.

"Yeah, this is kind of weird…" Asuka said, while staring at the pink airplane.

"Hmm..yeah. Oh well.. Its nothing too interesting."

"I guess.." And with that, both turned, said their goodbyes and began walking away.

Judai gasped and growled. This was so not according to the plan! She jumped of the tree and miraculously landed in the middle of the sidewalk. "Wait! Stop! Turn around!"

And that caught the blonde and dark teal heads' attention.

They turned to see Judai gasping for breath while staring at both of the wildly. "Judai?" Asuka asked in disbelief. "Umm hey?"

""Shit" Haou muttered as he and the others watched, one question on their mind. 'How is Judai going to sort this problem out?'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW!:::::::::::::::

I AM SO FRIKIN SORRY! This was supposed to be updated to days ago but then it was the last day of school and I was crying because I dint get to see half my friends because they where suspended and then I gave out a friendly speech to all my friends who I was never going to get to see again, only text because they where leaving to a different school or state and then the autographs and the tears, and I couldn't take it anymore before I burst out crying onto my friends chest and I could tell he was pretty sad as well and well it was a big thing, but I promise to update more often! PEACE MY PEOPLES! FROM SPAIN, TO ENGLAD, TO NORDIC COUNTRIES, TO GERMANY, TO CANADA, TO USA, TO CENTRAL AMERICA AND MEXICO, TO SOUTH AMERICA, AFRICA AND CHINA, STRAGIHT TO JAPAN, FRANCE AND RUSSIA!


	5. Chapter 5

DarkSpiritLover: Yeah…. I know.. I suck.. Oh well. I got reviews, so I'm uploading. Do you guys know how much I smile whenever I get a review? A LOT. So much it leaves my cheeks hurting. Ay. Well. Here's the chapter I guess. By the way, BARCELONA 4 LIFE.

Len-Neko: Freaky soccer idiot.

Rin-Neko: Be nice.. Well, same thing as always. Enjoy the story!'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::BARCELONA 4 LIFE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Judai stood frozen in the middle of her two friends. Not quite sure of what had just happened. And then it all came back to her. She had just jumped off a tree, and probably just ruined her whole plan. Now how was she supposed to get out of this one? 'Trust your instincts Judai!' Right! Wait.. What instincts?

"Judai?" Asuka was the first one to speak, raising an eyebrow in the process.

Judai laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head, looking between Asuka and Ryo sheepishly and nervously. "Yo, what's up guys?" She managed to choke out between all the nervousness.

"Umm.. Well we where just leaving.. And then you randomly jump out of a tree. That's what's up." Ryo answered dumbly. What? He had just seen one of his newest friends jump out a tree!

"That's nice.. So.." Judai mumbled, running out of things to say. So much for trusting the instincts she never had..

Asuka was about to speak, but as if it wasn't weird enough, Haou jumped out of the same tree, Jehu following in the process, carrying Jesse bridal style. From here they could hear her calling him an idiot.

Ryo shouted in surprise.

Asuka yelled ad the to be careful and panicked.

Judai clapped.

"What Judai means to say is…" Haou started, but immediately stopped, him too at loss of words.

"What they both want to say is that.. Well you guys.. And the. With the.." Jesse tried. What was it with everyone?..

Jehu rolled his eyes and sighed. Was this really that hard?

"What they're trying to say is that both of you are harboring feelings for each other but are too much of chicken slash cowards to admit it and you seriously need to go out before we all commit suicide at because of your stupidity." Jehu said in a bored tone, earning many shocked looks and gasps from his friends. What? He was good at romance too! How do you think he got Jesse?

"If you're thinking I'm yours, think again, Blue-pop."

"I was not! And blue-pop? Seriously?"

"What.."

No one (Well at least Judai, Haou, Jesse and Jehu) where paying attention to the blushes on Ryo and Asuka's face's. Well, until Judai noticed. Judai, who poked Haou and pointed. 'Hey! I think our plan worked!" She whispered to her friends.

"Your plan? Think again, shorty! This was all my idea!"

"If it wasn't for OUR plan, then this wouldn't be happening!"

"You have to be kidding me! It was my idea that brought them closer!"

"Nuh-Uh! It was our plan! We soo definitely got them together!"

"Yeah right! If you forgot, you guys screwed up! I was the one that said the magical words that got them all love-dovey and stuff!"

"Keep dreaming son! If our plan hadn't happened, then none of this would be happening right now! So you can thank the plan!"

"My idea!"

"The plan!"

"Forget about your Plan! It was my idea!"

"Pfft. Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Jesse!" "Haou!"

Said people sweat dropped at their twins stupidity. "For heavens sake, it was both!" Haou said, breaking the stare down that was happening between the two.

"So are you guys just gonna stand there like idiots or are you actually gonna do something?" Jesse said, getting bored with Asuka and Ryo standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at each other foolishly.

"R-Right. U-um, Asuka will you-"

"Cheese on a butter stick! Ryo, this isn't a gosh darn proposal! You aint marrying the girl for at least, till we get out of here!" Jesse said, exasperated.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, Asuka would you like to.. Go out with me?" Ryo nervously

Asuka stood shocked for what seemed like hours before jumping on him and shouting out a loud "YES"

"Damn, if this is what happens when he asked her out I cant imagine what they'll do when he proposes.." Haou said, staring at the new couple with a small smile. Hey, hard work pays off, eh?

"Hooray for the newly-weds!" Judai shouted, laughing.

"Judai, they're not newly weds…." Jesse said, sweat-dropping.

"So what's next?" Jehu asked.

"We don't know, actually…" Haou said.

"Well, if you guys listen closely, it looks like he's asking her out on a date.."

"Mwuaha.. You know what this means..?"

"We party?"

"No Judai. We spy!"

"Isn't that a little creepy, Blue-pop?"

"Creepy! Nah! Lets do this!"

"All right, well lets talk about this at home, let me just say good bye To Asuka and Ryo…. What?" Judai turned around mid-sentence only to find said people gone.

"Ehh.. Nevermind."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MESSI 4 LIFE! LOVE YOU MESSI!::::::::::::

"So, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Jesse said, handing her sister and friends a bowl of spaghetti. Yes, Jehu counted as a friend.

"Easy. Were gonna spy on the new couple."

"Jehu, I already said we where NOT going to spy on them!"

"Come on Jesse, it'll be fun! Were not gona get caught anyways. don't you guys want to see you hard work pay off?"

"Yeah, but not by spying!"

"Actually Jesse, that's kinda cool. And who says they're gonna notice us? They're gonna be too busy checking themselves out."

"Judai.."

"What's the harm? It'll be fun.." Haou said.

"Hah! Its all of us against you, princess! Guess who won!"

"Agh fine! But if we get caught, I'll say you guys practically dragged me there."

"Soo…"

"This is nice.."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LA COPA AMERICA 2011 ARGENTINA!::::::

"Well ladies, thank you for all." Haou said politely, while Haou chased a fly with his eyes.

"Blah! Its alright! Were the ones who dragged you here! Well, hope ya'll can come again tomorrow." Jesse said, smiling.

"All right, well we have to go-"

"Wait! Haou-Kun!" Judai yelled out, startling the two. So Judai took their shock to her advantage and lightly kissed Haou on the cheek, before giggling and skipping away, managing to miss Haou's rosy cheeks.

Jehu then turned to them and pouted. "I don't get a kiss?" He said, pouting right at Jesse, who only rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Jehu. Night boys." Jesse said, lightly closing the door.

"Aww.." Jehu whined, before turning to his brother, who seemed.. stuck.. in himself..

"W-what….?" He finally managed to mumble, bringing a hand up to his face to caress the spot Judai's soft lips had just been.

'_Judai so loves you!' _Jesse's voice rang in his head, leaving him only more confused.

"Yo, bro, you coming or what?"

"Y-yeah…."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ARGENTINA, COPA AMERICA 2011:::::::::::

Well, sorry if you dint like it, eh.. I've been out of it because of some problems I've been having.. But please don't hesitate to review! It makes me feel awesome and loved :3


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse sighed as she looked out the large window and the back to the blue haired idiot who was practically breathing down her neck. It had been raining when they had gotten out of class, which meant that all plans for today had to be done some other day.

And they weren't heartless, so they the brought Haou and Jehu with them. She couldn't Jehu getting sick.. NOT THAT SHE CARED ABOUT HIM! No it was just that.. That Jehu was always around her and she didn't want to catch what ever he had if he did get sick! Yeah..

She looked over or more like down.. Wait.. When had the blue haired idiot climbed onto her lap? She sighed and stood up, and sure enough, Jehu came tumbling down to the floor with a loud 'Oww!'

Jesse rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen, with Jehu trailing along like a puppy, a hurt puppy at that, because he was complaining to her about how much that fall hurt.

couldn't she just get one free day?

"But Jesse~ it hurts!"

Guess not..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::With Judai and Haou~!:::::::::::::::::::::::

Judai giggled as she watched Jehu follow Jesse into the kitchen. The two made such a cute couple~ Too bad her sister was so stubborn! She turned back to the game she and Haou where playing, smiling.

Haou watched as Judai giggled at her brothers stupidty and smiled lightly, the blushed a bit remembering that she had kissed his cheek last night. And boy, he had been trying all night and day to forget about it but he just couldn't.. and whenever he looked at her his eyes always traveled down to her lips..

'No! bad Haou! Stop that.' he mentally scolded himself as he shook his head.

"You ok Haou?" Judai said, staring up at him with big, brown semi-innocent eyes.

"Y-yeah I'm ok, lets go back to playing.." he said, trailing off as he didn't remember what game they where playing

"Hang man?" Judai said, giggling at his blush.

"Y-Yeah that thing."

"Hey we want to play too!" Jehu shouted, dragging Jesse along as she tried to slow him down. He stopped in front of them, lightly pushed Jesse down and sat on her lap, grinning like he had just won the world cup.

Jesse gasped and tried pushing the boy off of her, to no avail. "J-Jehu! Get off of me this instant! Jehu!" she said, then groaned in defeat as the boy wouldn't even budge.

"Ok, you guys guess a letter." Judai ordered and the others nodded.

"W!" Jehu said, proudly, only to have his proud bubble popped.

"Nope~" Judai said, smirking.

At this, Jehu pouted and caused Jesse to laugh at his immaturity. "Like you can do better" he muttered, only to have the girl smack him.

"Watch and learn!" Jesse said, smirking at Judai who smiled. "Alright, your turn Jesse!" she said, and Jesse nodded.

"I'm going to guess the whole word. And it is.. Vocaloid!" Jesse said, grinning as Judai nodded.

"Winner." she mumbled and gave Jesse the paper.

"Wait, what's vocaloid?" Jehu asked as the girls stared at him in disbelief and surprise.

"What..?" he asked, shrinking under their stares.

"They're like, the best band ever! They're so awesome!" Judai exclaimed, her arms flailing around dramatically.

Jesse nodded. "They're the absolute best! They're music is so lively an beautiful~" she said dreamily, as Jehu poked her cheek.

"Oh really now?" he asked, and the girls nodded.

"Yup, we should look them up later. For now we should…"

"Play hide and seek!" Judai interrupted, making Haou laugh.

"Pfft. Do we look like kids?" Jehu asked, Jesse quickly smacking him. 'You know you shouldn't be the one to talk." she muttered as she pushed him off and stood up, sighing.

"Alright, we'll play your little game Judai." Jesse said, fixing the bow in her hair.

"Wait! There are some changes to this game~" Haou said, smirking.

"And what's that?" Jehu asked, boredly.

"Team blue against team brown. You know, because of our hair~!" Haou said, still smirking.

Jehu's eyed popped up as he nodded excitedly. There where only two people in this with blue hair. Him.. And Jesse!

Jesse on the other hand, groaned and face-palmed. Leave it to Judai and Haou to group her with the orange-eyed nightmare.

"Alrigth, well then, team blue, go hide and we'll stay here and count to twenty, then we'll go after you guys. Rules are, don't get caught. Its mostly a cross of tag and hide and seek. You hide, and if you're seen, run because you're out if you get tagged." Haou said as the others nodded, running off to who knows where.

"Hmm. You know what Haou? I kinda feel bad for Jesse.." Haou nodded and laughed.

"I do too, but oh well." he said as they started counting.

"…and fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty!" Judai said, turning to Haou. Who nodded.

"Ready or not, here we come! That goes mainly to you, Jehu!" He yelled, hearing a 'Hey!' from upstairs.

Judai smirked and took off, running up the stairs with Haou right behind her.

This was going to be too easy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jehu pouted as he tenderly rubbed the spot Jesse had oh-so softly smacked him in.

"Thanks for giving us away, Jehu." She hissed/whispered.

"Gee, competitive much, princess?" Jehu mumbled, still pouting.

Jesse sighed and sat down next to her orange eyed idiot. Wait, 'her orange eyed idiot?' Ha-ha, No.

"Sorry Jehu. The side of me from back then was coming back" She said, closing her eyes.

"Back then?" Jehu asked, clearly confused since neither of the girls went into _that _much detail of their past schools.

Jesse nodded, opening her eyes and looking straight to the ceiling. oh yeah, they had decided to hide in the attic, Jehu's all too smart idea. Yeah, not.

"Yeah, back then. I guess its alright if I tell you." she mumbled.

"Tell me how you where back then with Judai? As in your past schools?" nod.

"Well then, do explain princess."

Jesse sighed and nodded. despite being given away, it would take Haou and Judai some time to find which direction the 'Hey' Jehu gave came from upstairs.

"Well back then in all our past schools, we were trouble makers, just like you and Haou. I don't see Haou causing much chaos but anyways, we always caused chaos, a bad touch where ever we went." Jesse explained, turning to Jehu who looked awe-struck. well that could be a problem..

"Anyways, we where rude, no respect for anyone who wasn't us, and we where terribly and awfully competitive. Especially Judai when it came to soccer. I think she made a mom cry at one of the soccer games.. well, its how we where back then." she said, deciding not to look at Jehu's pretty much excited face.

Jehu stared at his latest object of obsession. he was completely awestruck, amazed and well.. everything she said was un-believable. Judai, he knew was capable of causing little trouble, since she had that I'm-so-hyper-so-I'm-just-gonna-cause-chaos-to-have-fun look, but not sweet and calm, collected and mind Jesse.

No, he never ever saw her as a rude and crude, disrespectful trouble-maker.

Don't judge a book by its cover..

"So, out of both of us, it was me who would plan the pranks and chaos, Judai just carried it out with my little help. And boy, did we enjoy it…

Jehu stared at her, and then decided that he would bring this.. interesting Jesse back. and he was damn set on it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With Judai and Haou.

"Haou! Haou come on we have to find them! I don't want to give up and make it look like they're better! Haou, boy hurry up!" Judai whispered, pulling on the flustered boys wrist and dragging him with her.

On another note, with Haou. He was amazed at Judai's competitive-ness. He hadn't played a game like this with her before, so he really wasn't sure what to expect. But one thing for sure, he wasn't expecting an overly competitive Judai that was practically tearing his hand off his arm.

Tug.

"Ow! Judai-Chan! That hurt! Calm down, we're going to find them.." He whined, and pulled his wrist free from her killer grasp.

Judai looked at him, guilt written all over her face. "Sorry Haou, I was being competitive again like before.." Judai said with a guilt-filled voice.

"It's alright Judai. And before? You never told us much about your past." Haou said, eyes filled with curiosity.

Judai nodded, turning back around and walking on a new direction.

"Eh well yeah, I didn't think you'd care, but if you want to hear about it while we look for the blue-nettes, be my guest." she said, earning a curious nod from Haou.

"Well alright then.." She said, stepping back and hooking arms with him.

Haou blushed and stared at the smirking girl infront of him.

Let the story telling begin..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

DarkSpiritLover: ;3; You be free to kill me… I'M SO SORRY! I was supposed to upload this like 3 days ago, but I kind of got carried away in back to school shopping and stuff. So, perdon (Sorry in spanish :P I be Honduran!) Anyways, please review. Reviews make the Honduran author giggle like a crazy school girl and run off to her laptop so she can write even more :P.

Adios and thanks for reading~!


End file.
